An Interview With the Cast: PJatO
by maxride45
Summary: A selection of one-shot interviews with the cast of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Mostly K, rated plus for some things put in characters' answers-they are teenagers, after all. Just did this for fun. Enjoy!
1. Percy

**AN: Hey guys! I am bored, because my Percy hasn't come home from Texas. He was supposed to be home yesterday. He may have gotten his phone taken away. That may be my fault. But that is just one of my theories-I've been jumping to conclusions. But I have nothing to do, as I sit and play Sims3 for hours and listen to the New Moon soundtrack (I do not own Sims3 or the Twilight saga), so I decided to come try this:**

**A one or two or five shot group of interviews with Percy, Annabeth, etc. from the PJatO series (which I love). I just took a couple quizzes I'd seen around FanFic and let the PJatO characters take it from there and tell me what they wanted.**

**Oh and I have two disclaimers that will carry through the rest of the story: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE (my username) OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES (see profile for funnier disclaimer).**

**Oh and if use of emoticons annoys you greatly, don't keep reading. I might use them to convey how we're acting, since that's hard in interview settings.**

**So here it goes…**

**Percy and I**

Maxride45: So, Percy, I'm just gonna throw some questions at you and you answer as well as you can, ok?

Percy: Shoot.

Maxride45: What?

Percy: No I mean go.

Maxride45: Oh… hehe. :)

Percy: Just go, Max.

Maxride45: clears throat right. **(Wouldn't you guys find it hard to focus with Percy in the room, too?! How can you blame me?! Don't tell my Percy.)**

Percy: I'm still here. :P

Maxride45: sigh Question number one: Find a book. Turn to page 56, line 18, word 6. What does it say? Umm… here, use this. **(I handed him ****Private**** by Kate Brian because I'm reading it right now. I'm discovering that prep books aren't that bad. So, I do not own it. We'll be using this for any book questions. I still won't own it.)**

Percy: counts There are only 16 lines. It's the end of a chapter.

Maxride45: Just use page 57, then.

Percy: counts again 17 lines-

Maxride45: Next page!

Percy: Gosh… interrupting… :P counts the word is "a".

Maxride45: That was the dumbest question ever.

Percy: Yeah pretty much.

Maxride45: Grr. Next. What can you hear right now?

Percy: Smoke coming out of your ears and your brain melting. :P

Maxride45: Shut up, I'm not that annoyed. :P Turn on the T.V. What is on?

Percy: Hannah Montana. And yeah, Max doesn't own Hannah Montana.

Maxride45: Thank you. Now turn it off before I die. Type your name with your elbow.

Percy: p-erfcyt

Maxride45: Pretty good. Stand up. Close your eyes. Spin around three times. Stop. Open your eyes. What's the first thing you see?

Percy: falls over and back into chair The insides of my eyelids…

Maxride45: giggle You're cute. :) Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 81, and find line 4.

Percy: What?

Maxride45: Grab a book-

Percy: No before that.

Maxride45: Nothing.

Percy: …

Maxride45: blush …

Percy: "…wink at the other day. What was supermodel Kiran doing with a…"

Maxride45: I have no idea what that part is about, I'm only on page 30. Sorry I didn't think to bring you a more manly book. :P Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

Percy: A pile of… art projects?

Maxride45: I have a seven year old brother. :P

Percy: Ah. :P

Maxride45: Without looking, guess what time it is.

Percy: 3:00

Maxride45: What time is it really?

Percy: 2:55. I was close-ish. :)

Maxride45: Haha :) With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?

Percy: Your brother watching TV, your mom typing in the other room, your music. You have that turned up really loud.

Maxride45: I am aware of that. :P

Percy: Have fun being deaf. :P

Maxride45: Whatever. When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

Percy: I was going outside your house to greet Annabeth, because she was arriving for her interview.

Maxride45: You were making out with her. Nice try.

Percy: Shhh!!!

Maxride45: giggle What are you wearing?

Percy: A blue t-shirt from Montauk, khaki shorts, gray Converse (Max doesn't own Converse. Well I mean, she has Converse, but she doesn't own the rights to them.), and my Camp Necklace.

Maxride45: Did you dream last night?

Percy: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Maxride45: It was about Annabeth wasn't it? :D

Percy: Heck yes. Moving on. ;D

Maxride45: When did you last laugh?

Percy: When you got annoyed with the word "a," and pages 56 & 57 of Private.

Maxride45: Shut up. What is on the walls of the room you are in?

Percy: A lot of stuff. Pictures, a map thing, art projects… hey is that little one with the flowers yours?

Maxride45: blush It's not like it's recent!! :)

Percy: Well I can tell that much. :P

Maxride45: Seen anything weird lately?

Percy: Grover and Juniper were making out on your couch earlier.

Maride45: What did you guys do when I went to help my mom with my brother?!

Percy: Annabeth and I were good, promise. :)

Maxride45: Alright, next question. Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Percy: Hmm… you know a lot about me.

Maxride45: Yes, yes I do.

Percy: I'm obsessed with the show "Phineas and Ferb" on Disney channel. (Max doesn't own Phineas and Ferb or Disney.)

Maxride45: Me too, glad to know you have good taste. :) It's, like, the only TV I watch anymore. :P

Percy: I never have time. I tape it and me and Annabeth watch it on Friday nights. :)

Maxride45: Aww that's cute. :)

Percy: Thanks. :)

Maxride45: If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

Percy: Let Annabeth rebuild everything. And I meant everything. Well, except stuff that she'd want to preserve, like the Eiffel Tower or the Great Wall of China.

Maxride45: And the Parthenon. :)

Percy: Yeah, I saw that on your shirt.

Maxride45: Haha. I got this for Christmas. I'm kind of obsessed with Greece, and it's mythology. It's your fault, you know. Thanks. :)

Percy: Glad I can help people by breathing. Next question?

Maxride45: Haha sure. :) Imagine your first child is a girl, what do you call her?

Percy: Hmm… Rebecca. I don't know why.

Maxride45: Ok then. Pretty name. What if it's a boy?

Percy: Jason.

Maxride45: Like the hero?

Percy: Duh. :)

Maxride45: Would you ever consider living abroad?

Percy: I kind of do. I go wherever the monsters take me. And Annabeth, of course.

Maxride45: Very true. What's the last book you read?

Percy: Much as I wish I could say Annabeth's gotten me into reading, she hasn't succeeded yet. I don't know.

Maxride45: I'm going to talk to her about that. Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?

Percy: Umm… I said: "Much as I wish I could say Annabeth's gotten me into reading, she hasn't succeeded yet. I don't know." :)

Maxride45: Yeah that was pointless. :P What was the last thing you ate?

Percy: I'm a teenage boy. I don't keep track, I just inhale.

Maxride45: You sound like my boyfriend.

Percy: Oh really?

Maxride45: Yeah, he could eat enough at one meal to feed a small African village for a week or two.

Percy: Yup, sounds like we'd get along pretty well.

Maxride45: I know you would. :) Describe your personality.

Percy: Hmm… I'm generally very easy-going. I tend to act on impulse. I love hanging out with my friends and my girlfriend, and I just like to have fun for the short amounts of time that I get to be carefree. I've had to grow up and learn to take care of myself too fast, and I sometimes wish I had had the chance to be a normal kid, but I don't regret anything and I think it was worth it to meet the people I know today. I'm happy.

Maxride45: Wow. That was… un-Percy-ish. But good. :)

Percy: It just kind of came out.

Maxride45: What was the last thing you thought?

Percy: "What the heck did I just reveal to the world?"

Maxride45: Not the world, just my 100-ish regular FanFiction readers, and I bet barely any of them will read this. Your secret's safe with us. What's it like being you?

Percy: It's insane, don't try it. But with the extreme bad comes the extreme good. I think you have to have both.

Maxride45: Jeez. Stop scaring me and letting out intelligent answers. :P (Just kidding Percy you can be smart all you want.) Oh this next question will bring back the Percy we all know and love.

What are your thoughts on writing?

Percy: I love reading good writing. However I can't sit down and write more than a couple sentences. School is torture. I have you to write for me.

Maxride45: Yup, and I'll gladly do it anytime.

Percy: I know. :P

Maxride45: What was the last website you visited before FanFiction?

Percy: We went on MLIA (My Life Is Average) together. I wish we owned the rights to that one but we don't. I love MLIA.

Maxride45: Me too. :P What was the last thing you cooked?

Percy: Are you kidding? I can't cook.

Maxride45: Yeah I don't know why I asked you that question. :P What color are the walls of the room you're in?

Percy: Purple.

Maxride45: Technically, this is lavender. I bet you when I interview Annabeth, she'll say lavender.

Percy: Whatever. :P

Maxride45: Who is the most special person to you?

Annabeth: (from background) Just FYI, I can here you!

Percy: Annabeth. I would've said that anyway.

Annabeth: giggle

Maxride45: I already knew your answer to that. Still, it's cute. Moving on. What's your favorite childhood memory?

Percy: Hm… what do you define as "childhood?"

Maxride45: Hm… before you found out you were a half-blood.

Percy: Dang. Hmm… trips to Montauk.

Maxride45: Scariest moment of your life?

Percy: Too many.

Maxride45: Fair enough. Use one word to describe yourself.

Percy: Seaweed.

Maxride45: Umm. Ok then. Yet I totally get it.

Percy: I knew you would.

Maxride45: What made you smile today?

Percy: Waking up and knowing I'd see Annabeth. :)

Maxride45: It made you smile again, too. :)

Annabeth: giggle :D

Maxride45: Last rainbow you saw?

Percy: An Iris-message to Chiron. Don't ask.

Maxride45: Ok, I won't. Do you want a haircut?

Annabeth: shouts from other room No, he doesn't!!

Maxride45: laughs So she gets to pick?

Percy: She likes it longer, you wrote it yourself. Yes, she gets to pick.

Maxride45: I did, didn't I? Anyway… Have you ever been in a fight?

Percy: Many, of different kinds.

Maxride45: Are you annoyed that this interview took so long?

Percy: No, not really. It was kind of fun. :)

Maxride45: Yup, and now we can post it so that no one will read it!

Percy: Woohoo! high five

both go to post it… and fade out…

**Ta-da! Percy and I had fun. But I'm going to go read ****Private**** now. See yeah, FanFiction peeps.**


	2. Annabeth

**AN: Hey guys! Please go read my profile if you're wondering about LLPA. I'm taking a break, and it's all there…**

**Anyway, this stuff is happy and basically fluff, so I will be continuing. Fluff is harmless. So here we go. I've invited Annabeth in today… (:**

**Oh and last time, I used greater than and less than signs around anywhere that I said "giggle" or "laughs" and stuff like that. I'll use asterisks this time-my greater than/less than signs didn't show up ):**

**Oh, and at the end will be a list of things I mentioned that I do not own the rights to.**

**Annabeth and I**

Maxride45: Hey, Annabeth! * jumps up and hugs her* **(We're just close like that :P)**

Annabeth: Hey Max! :)

Max (I'm getting to lazy to type my full "name"): Alright well you kind of overheard Percy's interview-

Annabeth: Heck yes.

Max: -so you sort of know what's coming, and I'm more prepared with how to write it.

Annabeth: Yeah the last one was a bit sketchy. This one already looks better.

Max: Yeah, I totally agree.

Annabeth: Well, first question?

Max: Sure. You're so much more prepared than Percy. But you know I started out with like 60 questions-I actually cut back.

Annabeth: Wow.

Max: Well some of them were downright stupid. So here we go. Find a book. Turn to page 56, line 18, word 6. What does it say? And today, we are NOT going to use Private, because page 56 only has 16 lines.

Annabeth: Yeah, ok. Hmm… Well it's still the closest book. We kind of need more.

Max: Oh here, this is my moms.

Annabeth: Ok then. It says "someone."

Max: I really should cut that question. Oh well. What can you hear right now?

Annabeth: Your dad and brother playing video games.

Max: Yeah… my family is all nerds. But it's cool. I like it. I'm a nerd, too. Turn on the T.V. What is on?

Annabeth: I don't think your brother will let us turn off the Wii. So that's what's on.

Max: Good plan. Type your name with your elbow.

Annabeth: annabweth. Dang it, so close.

Max: Nice. Better than Percy.

Annabeth: No comment.

Max: Ok I'll say it: I expected you to do better.

Percy: Hey!!!

Annabeth: Love you!!!

Percy: humph. Love you too.

Max: This is better than cable. Okay, stand up. Close your eyes. Spin around three times. Stop. Open your eyes. What's the first thing you see?

Annabeth: Ahh… the TV.

Max: And it was entertaining, too. **(By the way, I actually did get up and do that. For accuracy. I thought you might want to know, so you can picture me standing up and spinning in circles like an idiot.)**

Annabeth: Good to know.

Max: Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 81, and find line 4.

Annabeth: Didn't we just do this?

Max: Yeah let's skip it. Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

Annabeth: Your math homework folder.

Max: Hey you want to help me with that later?

Annabeth: Sure.

Max: Yess… Without looking, guess what time it is.

Annabeth: 12:39

Max: What time is it really?

Annabeth: 12:40.

Max: Haha. Still doing better than Percy.

Percy: And Percy can STILL hear you!!

Annabeth: * puppy dog eyes *

Percy: Fine…

Annabeth: :)

Max: With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?

Annabeth: Still your brother playing video games. I thought we already had this question?

Max: Wow my questions suck. I'm still working out the kinks in this interview thing.

Annabeth: It's ok, it's fun. :)

Max: Ok. :) When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

Annabeth: I was looking at your garage door, inside and out, to try and help fix it.

Max: Yeah… For our readers, my garage door opener broke and we can't even do it manually because it was one of the cables. Our cars are stuck outside. Anyway… What are you wearing?

Annabeth: A light blue t-shirt from the Tillamook Cheese Factory (Max took us to the Oregon Coast, but that's another story), straight leg dark wash jeans, gray Converse, my Camp necklace, my silver owl earrings-why is your dad taking a camel animal cracker and making it walk across the computer?

Max: Well now it's a lion.

Max's dad: RAWR!!

Max: Sorry :P

Annabeth: Nah it's okay, I've seen worse parents… I'm a demigod. :P

Max: Point taken. Did you dream last night?

Annabeth: Hmm… yes. I designed a whole world on a newly discovered continent. *whispers* And I married Percy. :)

Max: Okay then, pretty much what I expected-

Annabeth: Seriously?

Max: Um… Yeah. :P

Annabeth: Wow. I'm that bad…

Max: I've had to get in your head to write. A lot.

Annabeth: Yeah, I've read it. Pretty good accounts of what happened.

Max: Thanks. Alright, when did you last laugh?

Annabeth: Hmm… well I giggle a lot when Percy's around-

Percy: Yeah, she does. But it's cute. :)

Annabeth: *giggle* The last time I laughed was right now. :)

Max: :) What's on the walls of the room you are in?

Annabeth: A bulletin board covered in pictures, a calendar, a map, art projects, a painting…

Max: I love comparing your answers to Percy's. It's hilarious. Seen anything weird lately?

Annabeth: Grover and Juniper making out.

Max: Well that seems to be a popular answer. **I wish you guys could see what happens when you get all of them together… it's insanity. I think my mom's going to go deaf.**

Annabeth: Yeah, she might. The decibel level is… probably able to be calculated… hmmm…

Max: Annabeth, focus here. We can calculate the decibel level of a room full of half-human, half-god teenagers later. Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Annabeth: Hmm… I play the piccolo.

Max: You know, I don't really know what a piccolo is…

Annabeth: It's a member of the woodwind family, basically a half-size flute. It plays with the same fingering, but the sound is an octave higher.

Max: Well, I feel smart now. And I think I'm going to make that my Facebook status… just to scare people with my knowledge of small woodwind instruments. Though I do know that piccolo means-

Annabeth: Small in Italian.

Max: Yeah. :P If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

Annabeth: I would… rebuild everything, except the stuff like the Parthenon and the Eiffel Tower… I would re-do Percy's life, and bring him to Camp Half-Blood sooner… I wouldn't have hung out with Luke…

Max: Really?

Annabeth: Seeing him would've been so much less painful… starting a relationship with Percy would've been easier… I wouldn't have wasted so much time deciding between the two of them… it would have made so many things better.

Max: Wow. I never thought about that but it makes total sense. How hard was that?

Annabeth: Very. I used to really love both of them. And how you wrote about the gift Aphrodite gave me, the capacity to love so unconditionally and powerfully… what if I had chosen Luke and wasted that? I would have wasted myself. If I loved Luke the way I love Percy, I would have done anything for him… including joined Kronos. I would have wasted myself.

Percy: You love me that much?

Annabeth: *sigh…* … yes.

Percy: … :D

Annabeth: … :D

Maximum: ……………… awkward ……………………. *leaves room*

Annabeth: Max come back!!!! Why did you type "Maximum?"

Max: I… I have no idea.

Annabeth: Weird.

Max: Anyway… I say anyway a lot. Anyway imagine your first child is a girl, what do you call her?

Annabeth: Hmm… Adonia.

Max: Isn't that the female version of the name "Adonis?"

Annabeth: Yup.

Max: Alright, what if it's a boy?

Annabeth: Umm… Jason.

Max: After the Greek hero?

Annabeth: Definitely.

Max: Interesting… ;)

Annabeth: What?

Max: Nothing. Would you ever consider living abroad?

Annabeth: All half-bloods live abroad, to some extent. It's not like we can exactly stay in one place non-stop and be safe.

Max: What's the last book you read?

Annabeth: Hmm… The Ten Books on Architecture (Books I-X) by Vitruvius.

Max: Dang. Only you, Annabeth. Who's the last person you talked to and what did you say?

Annabeth: I said "Hmm… The Ten Books on Architecture (Books I-X) by Vitruvius." That really is a pointless question. :P

Max: Yeah, that one's got to go. What was the last thing you ate?

Annabeth: Hmm… Burgerville. That place was as good as you made it sound. I'm starting to love the west coast.

Max: Yeah, I love it over here. :) Describe your personality.

Annabeth: … Intelligent, controlling… perfectionist, logical, I love to have fun but I am not careless, I think things through… all some people see of me is the serious, smart side, but I can be really fun and loose… it just has to happen under the right conditions.

Max: What do you mean?

Annabeth: Well if something really bad is going on-Percy's sad, any of my friends are having problems, my mom is being… evil, whatever, it's going to be harder for me to really let go of stuff and have fun. I can't completely have fun unless my current life situation will allow that.

Max: So basically, because you think things through so much-

Annabeth: When I have a problem it takes over my brain because I have to find a way to solve it.

Max: I can relate to that.

Annabeth: I know.

Max: … Ok next question. What was the last thing you thought?

Annabeth: Oh my gods, why do I not realize things about myself until I'm rambling about them?

Max: Haha I think that thought all the time and yet the idea never sticks. What's it like being you?

Annabeth: It's very stressful sometimes—I am a half blood, after all—but I'm also one of the luckiest people in the world because I have amazing friends.

Max: Join the club. You really are starting to scare me-I could give a lot of these answers. What are your thoughts on writing?

Annabeth: Love it.

Max: Thought so. What was the last website you visited before FanFiction?

Annabeth: Facebook.

Max: What was the last thing you cooked?

Annabeth: Macaroni and cheese for Percy. He eats enough to feed an army.

Percy: Or a small African village for a month. ;)

Max: Haha yes. :)

Annabeth: Ok then that works too. :P

Max: What color are the walls of the room you're in?

Annabeth: Lavender.

Max: HA!!! TAKE THAT PERCY!!!!

Percy: Dang it!!!

Max: Five bucks, pay up.

Percy: *takes out money and counts*

Annabeth: What did I miss?

Max: I did his interview in the same room, and he said the walls were purple. I said "Technically, they're lavender." We fought about it and I said you would probably say lavender in your interview. Then afterwards, we made a bet-if you said lavender, I got $5. :)

Annabeth: Wow.

Max: Yeah… :P

Percy: Humph.

Max: What person is most important to you?

Annabeth: Percy.

Max: Saw that coming. What's your favorite childhood memory?

Annabeth: Hmm… well can we say under age twelve for me? Because I would have to pick something from when I was less than 7 to have a memory from before I found out I was a half-blood. :P

Max: Yeah you can just pick something from under age twelve. :P

Annabeth: Ok well then you probably already know my answer. Running around the U.S. with Luke and Thalia.

Max: Yeah I don't know why I asked. :P Scariest moment of your life?

Annabeth: That's a bad question for half-bloods, there are way too many… hmm… when was Percy in the most peril, do you think? Every time he's in danger equally worries me so I can't pick a top choice…

Max: Alright, good enough answer. Use one word to describe yourself.

Annabeth: Logical.

Max: Haha good choice. :P What made you smile today?

Annabeth: Percy. :)

Max: Last rainbow you saw?

Annabeth: The same Iris message that Percy saw, to Chiron. :P

Max: Do you want a haircut?

Annabeth: No, not really. I guess it's getting a little long… but I don't really think about it.

Max: Have you ever been in a fight?

Annabeth: I'm a half blood, I've been in many.

Max: Alright well that pretty much wraps this up. Have fun?

Annabeth: Yeah, actually. It's nice to get to clear stuff up for fans, too. Thanks for the opportunity. :)

Max: No problem, my pleasure.

**Ta-da! Annabeth says hi. Having fun with my boredom? Lucky you. Happy New Year's Eve/My Percy's Birthday. :)**

**(posted as an edit a couple days later…)**

**PS: Oh my gosh, I forgot disclaimers for things I don't own!!! Here, I do not own the rights to: ****Private**** by Kate Brian, Nintendo Wii, the Tillamook Cheese Factory, Converse, ****The Ten Books on Architecture (Books I-X)**** by Vitruvius, Burgerville, or Facebook.**

**Please see chapter one for disclaimers on Max Ride (thanks to my username) and PJatO.**


	3. Grover

**Aaaaand we're back! Hello avid MaxRide45 readers. I love you. Haha :) I am quite proud of myself, I'm publishing twice today-once for LLPA and once for Interviews. Here I am. Yes, I am returning to LLPA, and it feels good. So here we go… at this second, as I type, I haven't decided who I'm interviewing… oh gosh… hmm…**

**Ok. Let's go. (I still don't know.)**

Interview With… Grover!

Max: Hey, Grover! *hug*

Grover: Hey Max :)

Max: Alright, let's do this. I'm glad you came. :)

Grover: I'm glad I came, too, Juniper is on vacation and I'm bored out of my mind.

Max: Aww. Well let's get started then and end your boredom.

Grover: Sweet.

Max: Alright. Find a book—I have a good one this time—and turn to page 56, line 10 (yeah I lowered it), word 6. What does it say?

Grover: It says "Many campers are envious of Percy because…" and that is from Percy Jackson & the Olympians: the Ultimate Guide from Disney-Hyperion books.

Max: I love that book, it's really fun. And the trading card pictures are pretty accurate. Though Percy looks more mature now. That or he's just hotter in person.

Annabeth: Still here, Max.

Max: You know I'm not going to take him from you. Do you blame me for thinking he's hot?

Annabeth: Well, no… okay.

Max: Thank you. Back to Grover. What can you hear right now?

Grover: Your brother singing that "Pants on the Ground" rap from American Idol Wednesday night.

Max: Yeah… Turn on the T.V. What is on?

Grover: A lot of news about Haiti. So many trees…

Max: And people.

Grover: Oh yeah don't take that the wrong way, I feel so bad for everyone down there and their families… in fact that's where Juniper is, she's down there with the Red Cross helping the injured people.

Max: Wow that's awesome!

Grover: Yeah, it makes me remember why I love her so dang much.

Max: :) Type your name with your elbow.

Grover: gvdkov derfrgt

Max: Wow.

Grover: Yeah… typical me. :P

Max: Haha nah you're cute Grover! In a quirky way. :P Hey, you've got a girlfriend don't be bummed. Stand up. Close your eyes. Spin around three times. Stop. Open your eyes. What's the first thing you see?

Grover: The oven in your kitchen, and then the ceiling as I fell back into the chair.

Max: Haha yeah… and my dad thinking you're insane. :P

Grover: Oh yeah him too. :P

Max: Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

Grover: Your fish tank.

Max: You have the longest arms so far. You've gotten taller…

Grover: Still the skinniest satyr in the history of the world, though…

Max: Haha that is okay. :) Without looking, guess what time it is.

Grover: 8:40

Max: What time is it really?

Grover: 8:37

Max: Not too bad. :) With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?

Grover: Your dog being weird.

Max: Pretty typical. When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

Grover: It was about ten minutes ago, I was playing with your dog.

Max: Oh yeah. Thanks for taking her out, she won't let me throw the ball for her sometimes. She likes guys better.

Grover: No problem. :)

Max: What are you wearing?

Grover: *looks down* Jeans and a t-shirt?

Max: *sigh* He's wearing dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt with the World Wildlife Fund panda logo on it, his camp necklace, and red Converse.

Grover: I never could have gotten all that out of what I'm wearing.

Max: I know. Did you dream last night?

Grover: Yup.

Max: What was it about?

Grover: Juniper and I influencing the world in a huge vegetarian movement...

Max: Haha wow :) When did you last laugh?

Grover: When I realized what girls can turn a t-shirt and jeans into. :P

Max: What is on the walls of the room you are in?

Grover: A lot.

Max: Yeah I guess that works. Seen anything weird lately?

Grover: Percy and Annabeth making out on your couch.

Max: Oh my goodness… Didn't one of you say you'd been good?

Annabeth: You didn't define good. ;)

Max: Wow. I will never look at you two the same way again… no actually I will. Thanks to getting in your heads every few days.

Percy: Well… you know us. :) *puts arm around Annabeth*

Annabeth: *snuggles in closer*

Max: Okay, turning around now. *turns back to Grover* Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Grover: Umm… *whispers* Do you think Percy and Annabeth can hear me?

Max: *turns around to see them making out on the couch* I don't think they're listening.

Grover: *still whispering* When we were twelve, I thought I loved Annabeth.

Percy: *pulls away from Annabeth* WHAT?!?!?!?!

Max: Ahw styx.

Annabeth: …

Max: Well this just got awkward.

Percy: Grover… you… but… you never _told me?!?!_

Grover: I thought you would hate me…

Percy: I don't know.

Annabeth: I'm kind of glad I didn't know…

Max: Me too. Well, that was definitely something I didn't know Grover.

Percy: Me, too. *glairs*

Grover: Look, Percy… come on, man, you know I don't like her anymore.

Percy: But still, you never told me?

Grover: Percy I didn't think you would care… come on we were twelve I was dumb….

Percy: You were 21.

Grover: …

Percy: Exactly.

Grover: Which is exactly why I wouldn't have been able to be with her anyway, and it was dumb. I was physically a 21 year old but not mentally or emotionally… come on, Percy. It wouldn't make sense for a satyr to be with a human. I was still twelve emotionally. It was a grade school crush. Promise.

Percy: Whatever, man. It doesn't even matter. Forget I freaked.

Grover: Fine.

Annabeth: *grabs Percy's arm* Come on let's go outside for a minute ok? :)

Percy: Alright… *grabs her hand and goes outside*

Max: Wow, I just disappeared for a while. Okay well… wow.

Grover: Yeah.

Max: … If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

Grover: Hmm… I would re-do the last five minutes of my life, make everyone vegetarian, create world peace, eliminate waste and marry Juniper.

Max: Aww :) Good transition into our next question. :P Imagine your first child is a girl, what do you call her?

Grover: Hmm… Madeline.

Max: What if it's a boy?

Grover: Stephen.

Max: What's the last book you read?

Grover: Does your story count?

Max: Sure. :)

Grover: Then Life, Love, and the Pursuit of Annabeth.

Max: Well I feel special! :) What was the last thing you ate?

Grover: A lot.

Max: Even when you're that skinny, you eat like Percy don't you?

Grover: Definitely.

Max: Wow. :P Describe your personality.

Grover: I'm kinda shy until I get to know someone-unless of course I get to know them and don't trust or like them, then I will continue to be quiet. It's just kind of the way I am. There's a lot more to me than a lot of people realize. I can be open with Juniper because she is the same way sometimes-some people see her as quiet, but some see her as the most outgoing person they know. That's what I love about her-she's very different from me. I love nature and animals and hope that someday humans will stop killing them off. But other than the goat legs, horns and tree/girlfriend I'm just a normal, quiet, laid back guy.

Max: That is the longest speech I've ever heard you make.

Grover: Yeah I don't do that often. You have witnessed a miracle. :P

Max: Are you like that with Juniper?

Grover: Yeah, and only her. I don't know why. I can open up to her.

Max: :) What was the last thing you thought?

Grover: Why did I just do that?

Max: Haha. Because you were being honest with your best friend... well okay you were being honest with 100-ish FanFiction readers, and, indirectly, Percy.

Grover: Right…

Max: What's it like being you?

Grover: I love being me. I don't quite have the same kind of stress as half-bloods. I don't necessarily always have to do something that the world depends on. But I still get a lot of the adventure. I've seen some great heroes go through camp. I get to go on quests whenever Percy and Annabeth do, and they've had the best quests in the history of camp-almost. Right up there with Heracles (more commonly known as Hercules) and Jason, I'd say. I heard a lot of that was just hype. Anyway, I get the adventure of being a half-blood in less stressful, third party ways.

Max: That kind of makes sense. That's cool.

Grover: I like to think so. :)

Max: What are your thoughts on writing?

Grover: I wish I could do it but it doesn't bum me out much that I can't. :P

Max: Haha kind of what I expected. :P What was the last website you visited before FanFiction?

Grover: Gmail, watching you talk to your friends. Those two guys, King and Keanu, kinda remind me of me and Percy.

Max: Haha. Yeah, I try to remind myself that when they start fighting and won't shut up.

Grover: They're guys. They scream, punch each other in the face, say "whatever" and forget about it the next day.

Max: Yeah, I'm learning… :P What was the last thing you cooked?

Grover: Me? Cook?? Can you say "burning kitchen?"

Max: Hahaha! What color are the walls of the room you're in?

Grover: Purple.

Max: I love the responses to that question. What person is most important to y-

Grover: Juniper.

Max: Well that was a definite answer. :) What's your favorite childhood memory?

Grover: Umm… my dad.

Max: ??

Grover: Anything about my dad. I knew him for about five years before he went missing looking for Pan. And I remember him really well.

Max: Aww. It's so sad… do you feel like you lived out his dream, too, by finding Pan?

Grover: Absolutely. I feel like he's proud of me.

Max: Aww. :) What was the scariest moment of your life?

Grover: When I almost got sucked into Tartarus by Luke's demon shoes.

Max: Wow. Through all you've been through, it was all the way back to the first adventure…

Grover: No. Wait.

Max: ?

Grover: When Thalia decided to sacrifice herself. I thought Dionysus would kill me for failing.

Max: Good point. Use one word to describe yourself.

Grover: Interesting. :P

Max: Haha ok then. :) What made you smile today?

Grover: Juniper. :) She calls every morning to stay in touch while she's in Haiti.

Max: Oh that's nice. :) What was the last rainbow you saw?

Grover: Iris message. I should have said she IMs every morning. :P

Max: Oh that makes more sense. :P Do you want a haircut?

Grover: Can't, gotta hide the horns.

Max: Oh yeah. I guess that kind of prevents frequent haircuts. :P

Grover: Yeah. :P

Max: Have you ever been in a fight?

Grover: I may not be a half-blood, but I hang out with them. Of course I've been in a fight.

Max: Yeah, I saw you fight with Percy twenty minutes ago. :P

Grover: Yeah, sorry about that.

Max: It's fine. No one broke anything… or anyone else. And you're guys, you'll get over it. You're probably already over it, right?

Grover: Yeah, pretty much.

Max: Cool. Well, we'd better get going before any of these readers get emails from their friends asking if they died. (This thing is LONG!).

Grover: Yeah, good plan. Bye readers!

Max: See yah, Grover. :)

Grover: Bye Max. :)

**Ta-da! Grover's so cool. I love hanging out with people like him. Thanks for reading! **

**I DO NOT OWN: **

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Ultimate Guide****, American Idol, the Red Cross (I don't think I'll get in trouble for that), World Wildlife Fund, Converse…**

**I think that's it. See yah! :)**


	4. Thalia

**Hi guys! So, please go look at my profile, because it has information on the sequel date and stuff… so you should go check it out. :P**

**Anyway, due to availability of Hunters, I am interviewing Thalia today instead of going in some couple-ish order and interviewing Juniper. See the Hunters were in town chasing a… something I am apparently not permitted to tell you (Thalia grabbed the computer), so I am going to interview Thalia while she is in the area and has time. Come on in, Thalia!**

Interview With Thalia

Me: Hi Thalia! Wow this is really cool… Those of you reading, I've never met Thalia before. She wasn't exactly in LLPA for very long, and I never had to write from her point of view, and Annabeth had the empathy link… it just wasn't possible or necessary. You guys finally get to see me being star struck by book characters!

Thalia: Haha hi people! You realize right that there's a lot I can't tell them about the Hunters?

Me: Thalia they read the books. They know stuff.

Thalia: Fine… I'll try.

Me: Alright, we're going to do this fast because I should be in bed right now because I'm getting over being sick! Unlike some people, I can't take ambrosia and go on like nothing happened. Find a book. Turn to page 56, line 18, word 6. What does it say?

Thalia: "Underneath." The whole line would have been a lot more interesting. It was something about hiding under the bed. And it was actually page 57, I started counting on 56 and just carried it over.

Me: Alright. Random. What can you hear right now?

Thalia: Your mom is watching Oprah.

Me: Wow. Weird. FYI, my mom doesn't actually like Oprah. I've never seen her watch it. I guess something interesting must be on or something. Maybe someone cool actually came on. (I do not own Oprah. Thankfully.)

Thalia: I love how you felt the need to state that your family had no interest in Oprah.

Me: She kind of just… bugs the crap out of me. Next question. Turn on the T.V. What is on?

Thalia: …Oprah.

Me: No comment. Type your name with your elbow.

Thalia: trghalkikaqz. I'm not very good at that.

Me: Haha, nope. Stand up. Close your eyes. Spin around three times. Stop. Open your eyes. What's the first thing you see?

Thalia: Do I have to?

Me: Yes, please. Percy, Grover, and –

Thalia: That gives me no reason to think it isn't pointless.

Me: I was going to say "and Annabeth all did it."

Thalia: Fine. spins A sticky note that says "Lego 7654"

Me: I honestly do not know what that is. (I also don't own Lego's. I mean like… I own Lego's. Well like I don't play with them right now, my brother kind of inherited all of them, but I don't own the company… oh never mind.) Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

Thalia: Your brothers spelling list.

Me: Boring. Without looking, guess what time it is.

Thalia: 10:40.

Me: What time is it really?

Thalia: 10:39. Not bad.

Me: When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

Thalia: I was outside walking from the sidewalk to your house (Artemis kind of…. Teleported me, if you can call it that. You know what I mean.) and on the way I had to kill a… well ok there was kind of a Hydra in your front yard…

Me: WHAT?!

Thalia: Well there isn't any more, gosh.

Me: Okay then. I need to start having less half bloods around this place.

Thalia: Max, have you ever considered that maybe you could…

Me: I could what?

Thalia: Forget it. Next?

Me: What are you wearing?

Thalia: Black skin tight skinny jeans, a black Paramore t-shirt from Hot Topic (Max does not own Hot Topic or Paramore, though I know she wishes she owned Paramore), gray Converse (Max does not own Converse. Well she does, two pairs, but not the company that makes them.), my Camp necklace, silver circlet from Artemis, my bracelet that turns into a shield, and a leather jacket.

Me: Typical Thalia. But I want that shirt. I am jealous. Did you dream last night?

Thalia: Yes.

Me: What about?

Thalia: I don't remember exactly. All I know is I was killing something.

Me: Pleasant. When did you last laugh?

Thalia: When the Hydra in your front yard made Grover scream like a little girl. :P

Me: Where was I when this was happening?! Oh well. What is on the walls of the room you are in?

Thalia: Crap.

Me: Oh, thanks.

Thalia: Well, sorry.

Me: Forget it. Haha. Seen anything weird lately?

Thalia: Other than Grover? Umm…

Grover: Hey, I heard that!

Thalia: I'm ok with that. :P

Me: Moving on! Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Thalia: There's a lot about me that you don't know, I'm not exactly a consistent character. Location isn't something consistent about the Hunters. :P Well… I would say that most people would be surprised to find that when I first met Percy, I actually thought he was kind of cute. Keep in mind I wasn't a Hunter yet, I despised the Hunters, and I was the same age as him, it was natural. A week into knowing him I realized he was like a brother to me and would always be that way, and I really did love him like a brother no matter how much I acted like I hated him. But I thought he was kind of cute.

Percy: Seriously?

Annabeth: Haha. I knew.

Thalia: You knew?

Annabeth: I knew you well enough to know how to interpret you. We may not have had an empathy link left, but I think it was forming up until LLPA. I think it was always there, waiting for the right time to be needed. But yes, I knew.

Percy: Seriously?

Thalia: Annabeth you knew all this time and didn't tell me?

Annabeth: Well you didn't tell me. I decided it must all have been in my head.

Percy: SERIOUSLY?!

Annabeth and Thalia: YES, PERCY. SHUT UP!

Thalia: Wow.

Annabeth: Weird.

Percy: pouts

Annabeth: kisses Percy on the cheek

Percy: sigh

Thalia: Alright, moving on.

Me: Okay! If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

Thalia: Can I get rid of politics? Anarchy doesn't sound that bad to me…

Me: I hereby revoke this question from you because whatever you did would send the world into a downward spiral. :P What's the last book you read?

Thalia: Tell me, when do I have time to read?

Me: Good point. What was the last thing you ate?

Thalia: Hmm… rabbit, I think.

Me: Yum? Describe your personality.

Thalia: There's not enough time in the world. :P

Me: What was the last thing you thought?

Thalia: _How complicated would it be to explain who I am in a paragraph when Max should already be in bed and I am keeping her up?_

Me: Well I HAD to interview you while you were in town. What's it like being you?

Thalia: Actually pretty mellow. There aren't a lot of worries as a Hunter.

Me: Good point. What are your thoughts on writing?

Thalia: I wish I had time to do it. Then maybe I would like it.

Me: What was the last website you visited before FanFiction?

Thalia: You showed me what MLIA is (.com I don't own it, I don't know who does, but I wish I were them, I love MLIA.).

Me: Well everyone in the world deserves to know what MLIA is. What was the last thing you cooked?

Thalia: Me? Cook? Pshaw.

Me: What color are the walls of the room you're in?

Thalia: Purple.

Percy: She said purple.

Me: I am aware. What person is most important to you?

Thalia: Artemis.

Me: I guess that's the answer I expected. What's your favorite childhood memory?

Thalia: I grew up as a tree. I don't have any. Anything before that is a blur.

Me: Alright. Scariest moment of your life?

Thalia: Standing on Half-Blood Hill sacrificing myself for my friends.

Me: Ouch. Sounds like a legitimate scary moment. Use one word to describe yourself.

Thalia: Hot.

Me: Haha, nice. What made you smile today?

Thalia: Killing the Hydra in your front yard.

Me: You sure are interesting sometimes :P Last rainbow you saw?

Thalia: Iris message. Bad question for Half-Bloods.

Me: Do you want a haircut?

Thalia: Definitely not.

Me: Have you ever been in a fight?

Thalia: Ha. Many.

Me: Just FYI everyone, I did take out a few questions because they just aren't relevant to Hunters. So… there you go.

Thalia: I gotta run, Artemis is calling.

Me: Bye Thalia!

everyone hugs her

Thalia: Bye guys! jumps out window and runs away

Me: She's gonna pay for that window… right?

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth: Nope.


	5. Juniper

**Haha I think the Thalia interview was my favorite so far :P Sorry for all the type-os and stuff in that one though. And I must have forgotten about the problem with the greater than/less than signs and used them again cuz they didn't show up. Lame -__- Oh well. Hmm who will I interview today… umm… I really need to plan these things…**

An Interview with… Juniper! :) (Juniper is one of my favorite characters, I'm excited now! :))

Max: Hi Juniper! *jumps up from chair excitedly*

Juniper: Hi Max! *hugs Max*

Max: Alright, let's do this :) Find a book. Turn to page 56, line 18, word 6. What does it say?

Juniper: "Wrung."

Max: Well that was more boring than I expected from Specials (Scott Westerfield owns it, not me). Oh well. What can you hear right now?

Juniper: Your brother talking about… gerbils?

Max: Yup. They're upstairs. They just got here like two weeks ago. They're much cuter than I expected.

Juniper: I haven't decided my opinion on rodents yet. On the one hand, they're vital to our ecosystem. On the other hand, they're a bit creepy…

Max: Ok then. :P Turn on the T.V. What is on?

Juniper: iCarly, right?

Max: Yup, good job! :) (I've been tutoring the demigods and nymphs who don't get out as much in popular culture :P)

Annabeth: I'd say she's doing an ok job :)

Max: Woohoo! I feel smart :P Ok Juniper, this seems to be an IQ test or something (though Thalia failed… maybe it's not an IQ test. :P) But it is kind of interesting. Type your name with your elbow. :P

Juniper: junnuiopwsed oops. :P The ws should have been an e, the ed should have been an r….. :P

Max: Haha that last part is almost my real initials :P Stand up. Close your eyes. Spin around three times. Stop. Open your eyes. What's the first thing you see?

Juniper: A really bright lamp :P

Max: That one over there? Ow. It's my mom's, for cross stitching or something. There's warnings all over the box about how it can hurt your eyes. Perhaps I should turn that off during interviews. :P Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

Juniper: Well I don't have as long of arms as everyone else—Grover move for a second—so I'll probably be a bit of a disappointment… I can't reach far enough to touch anything. :P

Max: Haha that's ok :P

Juniper: Grover!! Come back please :)

Grover: Coming! *comes back, sits next to her and puts one arm around her and holds her hand with the other*

Max: You guys are so cute :P It's different from Percy and Annabeth :P

Grover: Haha yeah, just a bit… :P

Juniper: We're more… private about things like the stuff we see from them all the time… *turns around to see them kissing on the couch* Like that. :P

Max: Percy, Annabeth, somewhere in here my brother is still in the house!

Percy and Annabeth: Sorry :P

Max: *sigh* Without looking, guess what time it is.

Juniper: 6:40

Max: 6:38, close :P With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?

Juniper: Western music on iCarly…?

Max: No comment (and no idea…). When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

Juniper: Well I went outside earlier with Grover… imagine Percy and Annabeth, only… me and Grover. :P

Max: Okay, got it… :P What are you wearing?

Juniper: A pale green sun dress with sunflower print on part of it (I love Oregon! It's so green, but there's still sun! It almost reminds me of camp in some places :)), silver gladiator style sandals, Grover's camp necklace, and a green headband thing :P

Percy: It's a hippy headband, Juniper :P

Max: Umm Juniper… you're one of my favorite characters and I don't get to write about you much, so… can I go into writer mode for a minute and describe you the way I would write it?

Juniper: Sure! I'd love to see it just happen right in front of us! Your writing is pretty good :)

Max: Alright, here it goes.

_Juniper looked out of place in the average room. Her straight brunette hair fell around her face flawlessly, stopping just after her shoulders, the red tones countered by a pale sage green hippy-like headband. Her sage green dress matched perfectly. It was spaghetti strapped and v-neck, a perfect sun dress, with pale yellow and brown accents in the form of sunflowers seeming to grow from the bottom of the dress up the skirt in a flowing pattern. Silver gladiator style sandals completed the natural look. But best of all was her boyfriend's necklace, a simple leather cord with small, home-made looking beads strung on it, hanging from her neck perfectly. _

Alright that's all I've got, I'm kind of in interview mode :P

Juniper: That was cool! You like the dress that much? Haha :)

Grover: You're beautiful, honey. *kisses her on the cheek gently*

Max: :) Alright guys, we've got an interview to do here! You're so cute haha :) Did you dream last night?

Juniper: Definitely :) *still looking into Grover's eyes*

Max: What about?

Juniper: This. *moves closer to Grover and rests her head on his shoulder*

Grover: *smiles and kisses her on the forehead*

Max: What happened to being all secretive and private? :P When did you last laugh?

Juniper: Hmm… I don't know, I laugh a lot. Oh yeah, when I realized how much you like my dress :P

Max: Haha yup! :) What is on the walls of the room you are in?

Juniper: Lots of stuff! Art projects, pictures… too much wasted paper for me. No offense. I understand humans do that. I just… I don't know. It's instinct.

Max: Oh it's fine Juniper. It's just your beliefs. Trust me, I've fought for my own before. I understand. :P Seen anything weird lately?

Juniper: Hmm… well if you can promise that Thalia won't see this… she kind of scares me. So… maybe her…

*Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all laugh*

Max: Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Juniper: Hmm… I wish I were a different kind of tree sometimes, instead of a fir tree in the forest at camp. I mean I love being in the forest at camp-there's a lot of great Dryads in there, and it's so cool to be at camp. But couldn't I be a tree with flowers or something? Something prettier. Like that plum tree in your backyard. I would love being a plum tree. :)

Grover: Juniper, you're the most beautiful tree in the whole forest. Don't worry about it. :)

Juniper: *blushes*

Max: :) If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

Juniper: Make Grover worry about me less? :P Just kidding, it's sweet. I would make everyone more conscious of the environment so that we could save the earth! I've had a couple friends who had to uproot and move to different forests, out of New York, because of all the fumes there. I would want that to change. Camp is protected from the kind of thing, so I'm safe. But they can't move in there-there's a bunch of rules and stuff… it's complicated. Uprooting is a _pain_. But I know there have also been Dryads, thousands, who've died from environmental problems. And humans need us too! We breathe in Carbon Dioxide, remember? And we breathe out Oxygen, which you need. So can't they just take a little initiative? That's another thing I love about Oregon. The air is so much cleaner here than back home in New York. I have trouble going out of Camp, it's so dirty.

Max: Wow, you had a lot to say for that question. :P That's good. No one else had a long, thorough answer for that one. Imagine your first child is a girl, what do you call her?

Juniper: Hmm…

Grover: *whispers* Madeline!

Juniper: Well someone's opinionated :P And optimistic ;)

Grover: Well… yeah…

Juniper: It's health optimism, trust me :) Alright, Madeline :)

Max: (I'm not gonna comment on that banter because I would like to stay out of it. :P) What if it's a boy?

Juniper: Andrew.

Grover: Andrew?

Juniper: Yup :)

Grover: Why not Stephen?

Juniper: Because if you get to pick Madeline for if it's a girl, I get to pick for if it's a boy.

Max: We _are_ just talking about the future right? I hope you guys realize how this sounds.

Juniper: Oh, gods, I'm not pregnant! Waiting until marriage! Just thought I'd make that clear…

Max: Good. High five for that!

Juniper: Yeah! *high fives Max*

Max: Alright, would you ever consider living abroad?

Juniper: Nope. It's too hard when you're a tree.

Max: Good point. What's the last book you read?

Juniper: Lives of the Trees: An Uncommon History by Diana Wells. (Max owns no rights to this book.)

Max: I wonder if it's a coincidence that the author is named Diana… Diana is the Roman name for—

Juniper: Artemis. And Artemis is the goddess of—

Grover: The hunt, the wild (to some extent-she's not Pan)... *getting dreamy eyed*

Juniper: Hey, girlfriend right in front of you, using your chest as a pillow!

Grover: Sorry honey it's just kind of hard… it's automatic it's not me personally… Juniper you know I love you.

Juniper: Humph.

Grover: *moves her and kisses her on the lips like Percy and Annabeth* Believe me yet?

Juniper: Maybe. :P

Max: Ok, you guys can continue this later. :P What was the last thing you ate?

Juniper: A veggie burger and a salad… with fertilizer… haha :)

Max: Um. Ok then. :P Describe your personality.

Juniper: Hmm… I'm reserved around most people, but once I get to know people, I like to think I'm kind and have a kind of bubbly personality, and I'm very natural. :)

Max: If I could describe you in one word, it would be natural. What was the last thing you thought?

Juniper: _How the heck do I describe myself?_ :P

Max: That seems to be popular. :P What's it like being you?

Juniper: It's pretty dang amazing. :)

Max: Good :) What are your thoughts on writing?

Juniper: I think it's cool, I love reading, and I'm very impressed with people who can write.

Max: Me, too. I know from experience that writing something that people like takes skill, and writing something and putting it out there takes a lot of nerve. My first time posting was kind of scary, since I didn't know if I'd get flames or what. But I've never really gotten a flame… :) Well I kind of did once… But I know she was just trying to give me constructive criticism. :P

Juniper: Still, you published.

Max: Yeah, I'm pretty dang proud of myself :P What was the last website you visited before FanFiction?

Juniper: I don't really understand computers at all… so… I didn't. :P

Max: Good answer :P What was the last thing you cooked?

Juniper: When half of your diet consists of water and fertilizer and salad, you don't have to cook much. You just throw things in a bowl. So I have no idea. The veggie burger came from Burgerville (which Max wishes she owned **Don't you know it!** but she doesn't.) so I didn't have to cook it…

Max: Haha ok then… :P What color are the walls of the room you're in?

Juniper: A sort of pale lavender color.

Max: LAVENDER! HA!

Juniper: What?

Max: It's this ongoing thing I have with Percy. What person is most important to you?

Juniper: Grover :)

Max: Big surprise there :) What's your favorite childhood memory?

Juniper: Hmm… Probably when I first got planted in Camp Half Blood. Trees do age, you know. But we age like satyrs, so it's different and takes MUCH longer. We're practically immortal. But not quite. :P

Max: Good memory :) Scariest moment of your life?

Juniper: When Grover went to help in the battle against Kronos ): I was really scared that he… you know… wasn't going to come back…

Max: Yeah I totally know the feeling. Use one word to describe yourself.

Juniper: Natural! :)

Max: Haha but that was my word to describe you!

Juniper: I would have picked it. :P

Max: Alright. :P What made you smile today?

Juniper: Grover, every five seconds. :)

Max: Last rainbow you saw?

Juniper: There was a really pretty one at Camp last week, actually. :)

Max: Do you want a haircut?

Juniper: No way! I like having it kind of long. :)

Max: Have you ever been in a fight?

Juniper: Hmm… I actually don't think I have. That's kind of weird for someone from Camp Half Blood, huh? Oh well. I don't think I have.

Max: Impressive. :P Well that was fun. I'm so glad you came all the way from your forest to do the Interview Juniper. That was awesome. :)

Juniper: I'm glad I came! Good luck with the writing and stuff :)

Max: Thanks :) Bye!

Juniper: Bye! *hugs Max and leaves*


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: Disclaimer List

Hey guys! So I'm just gonna stick this in the middle of Interviews and list all the things I've mentioned in it that I don't own, because there's a lot, and I've missed most of them. PJatO disclaimer on profile. I'll just add to this every time I write another interview. So here you go:

I, Maximum Ride, do not own the rights to:

The Sims3

The Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer

Maximum Ride (my name… haha), James Patterson

Private, Kate Brian (which I stopped reading. I didn't like it.)

"Hannah Montana", Disney

Converse

:Phineas and Ferb", Disney

MLIA, my life is average .com (I had to put in the spaces cuz FanFic gets rid of web addresses, I discovered. But I'm citing it for a disclaimer so I think it's appropriate :P)

Wii, Nintendo

The Tillamook Cheese Factory (that would be fun to own-Tillamook ice cream owns all other ice cream)

The Ten Books on Architecture (Books I-X), Vitruvius

Burgerville (okay that I REALLY wish I owned :P)

Facebook

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Ultimate Guide, Disney-Hyperion Books

"Pants on the Ground", Larry Platt

American Idol

The Red Cross

World Wildlife Fund

Gmail, Google

Oprah

Legos

Hot Topic

Paramore, Fueled by Ramen records

Specials, Scott Westerfield

iCarly, Nickelodeon

Lives of the Trees: An Uncommon History, Diana Wells


	7. TYSON!

**AN: Heyy guys! I'm finally returning to "Interviews"! Sorry I kind of disappeared off this story. Fluff just really doesn't take priority, but it's relatively early in the morning (if you woke up at 10:30 like I did) so I'm warming up with my fluff story.**

**Today I think I'm going to interview Tyson, which should be fun as long as Percy can keep him from like, unintentionally breaking part of my house. Haha. Here's Tyson!**

An Interview With Tyson

Max: Hey, Tyson!

Tyson: MAX! *hugs Max*

Max: Wow, hi Tyson. Umm, you're crushing my ribs.

Tyson: Sorry. *sets Max down in her chair*

Max: It's okay, buddy. Anyway, I'm gonna ask you some random questions and see what you think about some stuff, okay?

Tyson: Okay!

Max: Alright, first question: Find a book. Turn to page 56, line 18, word 6. What does it say?

Tyson: Tyson can't read.

Max: PERCY!

Percy: What?

Tyson: TYSON NO READ!

Max: He needs help with the reading questions.

Percy: Oh, right. Okay, big guy, go grab that book.

Tyson: This one?

Percy: Yeah, that one. I know, neither of us would ever read it.

Max: I wouldn't even read it, it's my mom's. Anyway, page 56, line 18, word 6. (Wow, I have that memorized.)

Percy and Tyson: Reporting.

Max: That is such a boring question. What can you hear right now?

Tyson: Video games!

Max: Yeah, that would be my brother. We'll skip the TV question cuz he'll yell at us. Type your name with your elbow.

Tyson: frtydefodrxazi0nhjbg

Max: Okay, he did some short cut that almost crashed my computer. Anyway… Stand up. Close your eyes. Spin around three times. Stop. Open your eyes. What's the first thing you see?

Tyson: Ahh… dizzy…

Max: Okay then. **(You guys shoulda seen me on that one. I always do it so that it's accurate, but I had been sitting on my feet so my legs were asleep and… yeah that one was very uncoordinated.) **Stretch your left arm out as far as you can. What can you touch?

Tyson: Plastic bag.

Max: Yeah, not super interesting. Without looking, guess what time it is.

Tyson: 11:53

Max: Whoa… you were right.

Tyson: Yay!

Max: With the exception of the computer, what can you hear?

Tyson: Video games. Didn't I already tell you that?

Max: Hmm… *scrolls up…* yes. When did you last step outside? What were you doing?

Tyson: Tyson went outside to pick flowers for pretty Annabeth and Juniper and Max!

Max: Aww, that's sweet Tyson. Thank you. (He just gave me flowers.) What are you wearing?

Tyson: Shirt and shorts?

Max: Yeah, pretty much. Did you dream last night?

Tyson: That Daddy let Percy move down to the forges with us!

Max: When did you last laugh?

Tyson: When Juniper pranked Grover!

Max: Oh, gosh. I'll find out about that later. What is on the walls of the room you are in?

Tyson: PURPLE!

Max: Okay then! Seen anything weird lately?

Tyson: Grover.

Grover: Why is that such a popular answer?

Max: Well, technically that's only the second time someone has said just you. And I think it's a reflex. Tell me something about you that I don't know.

Tyson: I like peanut butter!

Max: Well I did actually know that but okay. If you could change one thing about the world, regardless of guilt or politics, what would you do?

Tyson: *looks at Max blankly*

Max: Of you could make anything different, what would you change?

Tyson: I would make everybody safe from stupid people like Kronos!

Max: Good answer! Would you ever consider living abroad?

Tyson: No! I like Daddy's kingdom.

Max: What was the last thing you ate?

Tyson: A lot.

Max: Okay then. Describe your personality.

Tyson: PEANUT BUTTER!

Max: Okay. What was the last thing you thought?

Tyson: PEANUT BUTTER!

Max: That is a good answer.

Tyson: Yum. :)

Max: I like PEANUT BUTTER! *yelled like Tyson* What's it like being you?

Tyson: It's fun!

Max: Cool! What was the last website you visited before FanFiction?

Tyson: YouTube!

Max: What was the last thing you cooked?

Tyson: Tyson no cook!

Max: Haha. What color are the walls of the room you're in?

Tyson: PURPLE!

Max: I thought we already did that one? Oh well. What person is most important to you?

Tyson: PERCY AND ANNABETH AND GROVER AND JUNIPER… I CAN'T PICK!

Max: Use one word to describe yourself.

Tyson: PEANUT BUTTER!

Max: What made you smile today?

Tyson: Percy and Annabeth!

Max: When was the last time you saw a rainbow?

Tyson: An Iris Message to Percy from home!

Max: Okay! Do you want a haircut?

Tyson: I don't care.

Max: That's cool. Have you ever been in a fight?

Tyson: Yes, I have helped Percy!

Max: Good job, Tyson. Thanks for coming in and answering some random stuff for me.

Tyson: I am done?

Max: You are done.

Tyson:

Max: But you can hang out for a while! Everyone else seems to be. :P

Tyson: Okay! Yay!

**And that concludes my Interview with Tyson. :)**


End file.
